You know I love having you around
by Vexen DeVine
Summary: Just a small little fic about Marluxia and Vexen, Marluxia feeling a little lonely, he manages to get Vexen's attention when the blonde man arrives home. Smut MarluxiaXVexen


Sadly I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Characters do not belong to me... If you don't like yaoi don't read it... Smut is included. I gave you the warning

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a perfectly fine day and Marluxia was out gardening, he was happy to be in his garden with some of the most rare plants in the world. He was lucky, as Vexen his husband was able to get the seeds for him which allowed Marluxia then to grow them. But of course he'd thank Vexen in a very special way.

But Marluxia found it hard to spend time with his lover as he always had to work, the pink haired man hoped Vexen would leave his job and spend more time with him, as much as he loved his garden, he wanted to be with Vexen more, to show his all around love for the blonde man.

~/~/~/~/

It was a little around four and Vexen arrived home, the blonde noticed something was up when he entered the house as Marluxia wasn't in the kitchen and there was no sign of him in the garden. Vexen knew he had to go upstairs and get changed out of his suit, as he didn't want to get it dirty or wreaked by going outside or just a few things around the house did that.

Although the sight he found in the bedroom almost had him faint, his gorgeous lover was laying on the bed waiting for him in a pair of lacy underwear.

"Hello Vexen dear~" He crooned from the bed, watching his lovers face.

Vexen looked stunned and he knew Marluxia wanted his attention and he'd gotten it. "Afternoon Marluxia sweetheart." He said, taking his tie off as he walked towards the bed.

"How was work? Think of me?" Marluxia purred, watching Vexen with half lidded eyes.

"Of course I do dear, I can never stop thinking of you. Even in the office and it was a very very slow day." Vexen mumbled as he climbed onto the bed, crawling up towards Marluxia with a purr.

"Mmm my sweet husband looks like they're in the mood for some love, now whether or not I'll let you be on top my sweet." The pink haired man stretched with a grin, letting his foot rub Vexen's thigh.

"Mmm, Marluxia." He murmured letting himself fall to the side of the bed, watching as Marluxia crawled up ontop of him, sitting on his hips with a grin.

"Now... I finally get to spend some time with my gorgeous husband." Marluxia whispered, slowly pulling Vexen's shirt off. He wanted to make Vexen sure what was going to happen tonight.

"Mmm I'm sorry hon', but I can't help work." He whispered, watching as Marluxia threw his shirt somewhere in the room. "There goes my suit." The blonde man whispered with a chuckle.

"Mmm I don't really care, I only want you not that the suit." Marluxia replied, running his hands over the blonde's chest, he loved how Vexen's chest was proportioned. The younger man licked up his lovers chest and around a nipple.

Vexen moaned softly, trying not to squirm. "Ahh Marly thats a s-sensitive spot..." He whined, closing his eyes.

"Mmm after our years together I finally know another sensitive spot." Marluxia grinned, gently bitting the sensitive flesh, making Vexen yelp.

"M-Marly thats embarrassing." The blonde man whimpered, trying to arch his back, to stop Marluxia torturing his nipples.

"Hmm does my Vexy like that?" Marluxia purred, trailing his hands down to Vexen's pants, fiddling with the zipper.

Vexen watched him with emerald green eyes. "I know you hate my business suits Marluxia, but please don't soil them." The blonde said softly.

"I'm not planning on soiling them, just wanting to make passionate love to you." He whispered, tugging Vexen's pants down as well as his boxers. "Now you're pretty turned on aren't you?" The pink haired man purred, watching his Husband.

The blonde blushed. "Seeing you does this..." He said quietly, leaning down to tug off Marluxia's lacy underwear.

"Now, you've never told me this either." Marluxia pouted softly, "Although I can always tell we you're aroused." He crooned, moving down to take Vexen's thigh in his hand and lick slowly up his Husband's leg, stopping at his erection.

The blonde whined. "Marluxia, don't be unfair, I'll do anything if you continue." He murmured with a blush.

"Now thats something I can't turn down." He grinned, pulling his underwear off completely, and reaching over for the lube. He squirted some onto his hands and slowly inserted a finger into his lover.

Vexen gasped with a moan, letting his body relax and started to enjoy himself. Although he wanted more and Marluxia knew it.

"I know love, but wait, I don't want to hurt you." Marluxia whispered, inserting another finger and stretching Vexen to fit him. _Maybe out last sexual encounter was far too long ago... hmm well it gives me a better chance of Vexen leaving his job. _Marluxia thought with a smile, slowing pushing in his third finger, listening to Vexen's loud aroused moan.

"M-Marluxia." Vexen whimpered, lifting his hips up closer to said one.

"You like that don't you?" He smirked, he was now searching for his lover's soft spot. Once found he jabbed his fingers up against it, listening to his lover's loud moan.

"Mmm feels good, please more." The blonde whined, watching Marluxia with half lidded eyes.

Marluxia pulled his fingers out, coating his hard-on in lube, he leaned down to kiss Vexen's cheek and slowly sank into the blonde with a moan. _It has been far too long, but this is what happens when he works too much._ Marluxia thought.

Vexen moaned the whole way as Marluxia seated himself at Vexen's hips. "Mmm, I-It's been too long." The blonde admitted.

"It's been far to long Vexen." The younger male replied, moving slightly before he started to thrust.

Said one blushed and watched Marluxia. "Why are you being slow please go faster." Vexen said quietly.

"Well you haven't changed much have you?" The pink haired man purred softly, starting to move into Vexen and more harder, watching his Husbands face.

Vexen moaned, enjoying Marluxia's pace, sex was something he'd missed when not being at home with Marluxia. The blonde had been thinking about leaving work and was planning to do so tomorrow, even if he did have the suits.

Oh how Marluxia loved it when Vexen wanted more, it was something he enjoyed. The rose haired man moved faster into his lover, kissing at his neck. "Do you like _this_, Vexen?~" He purred as he rolled his hips just so, hitting Vexen's prostate.

The blonde man thrashed, not expecting it, a loud aroused moan passing from his lips. "Mm I love you Marluxia." The blonde mewled.

"I know you do, and I love you too Vexen." Marluxia purred, kissing Vexen's cheeks as he thrusted into Vexen, moaning softly as he felt himself starting to pre-cum.

"Ohh Marly, I feel soo close." Vexen moaned, his bangs sticking to his face, he too starting to pre-cum.

"We're both ready, just need a few more... Mmm thrusts." Marluxia moaned softly, hitting Vexen's prostate hard and repeatedly.

The blonde gasped, moaning as he released, his vision going blurred as he did so, panting madly.

Marluxia moaned also following Vexen's release, collapsing beside his Husband. "N-Now that... was great!" He panted, holding Vexen close. "And to think you thought you were going to top me." Marluxia added with a smile.

Vexen panted and smiled at Marluxia tiredly, "You know... I was thinking about giving up work for good tomorrow, and being with you." He whispered with closed eyes.

The younger man's jaw dropped. "I-I... I was going to get you to leave your job... but I guess you are, do you know how lonely I get without you? Being in my garden is peaceful and all but I love my Husband." Marluxia said quietly, licking Vexen's shoulder.

"This has been one good night my sweet." Vexen replied with a smile, purring quietly and trailing his fingers up Marluxia's thigh.

"Heh, of course silly, it's spent with the one I love." The rose haired man chuckled with a smile, not taking much notice of Vexen's hand.

"And I was thinking about round two, this time I top you, sweetheart." Vexen grinned, getting Marluxia underneath him.

"Oh you sly man, oh I love you." Marluxia murmured, not really caring if Vexen had his way with him, only thinking about all the time they'd be able to spend together from now on, only him and his Vexen.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How you guys liked it, just a short.... semi short smut MarVex fic I've been working on for a while... I'm not sure if it's any good but yeah ^^;


End file.
